Pulling A Bindo
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto spend a night at the Temple watching shooting stars and pondering love. KitAayla pairing.


Pulling A Bindo

_Ultra special thanks to my beta reader Viedyn who patiently, and thoroughly, sorts through my errors while always being so very encouraging._

~*~

"Look, there's another one!"

Aayla lifted her head from where it was pillowed on Kit's stomach and her eyes from the datapad clutched in her hands to follow the other Jedi's pointed finger. She was just in time to spot the shooting star leaping across the night sky before it was gone.

"You know, I think this is the first time in nine years we've both been on Coruscant during a shower." Aayla tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Yeah, it is. It's probably the one thing I miss while I'm away."

"The _one _thing?" Kit asked looking down at his lover, amusement colouring his voice. He could feel her body shaking against his as she laughed and the hand that had pointed out the star resumed stroking her temple.

"Well, there is one other thing I miss…sometimes. Something green and tall and-"

"Currently being used as your recliner?" Kit interrupted, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I should think not; you're the one with the all cushions!" She flashed a grin at him before continuing. "Well go on, I took the last star so you wish on this one."

"I don't need to. I've got everything I would ever want sprawled across my lap."

Aayla laughed again and swatted at him. "Hopeless romantic." The softness in her eyes belied her words and the two stared quietly at each other in silence.

"What are you reading so intently there?" Kit finally asked after the quiet became a tad heavy for the Natoulan's taste. "I almost feel like I should be jealous."

"The great Jedi Master Fisto showing emotions other than his famed calm?" Aayla giggled and sat up, face sobering as she held out her datapad to the Natoulan. "Uh, actually, I'm…researching other Jedi who have…shared feelings like ours." She looked away for a moment, a faint blush colouring her checks.

Kit frowned a moment, his head tentacles sensing Aayla's shyness. He looked down at the pad, flicking through the names and histories of Jedi. Some legendary that he recognised immediately, other names he did not know. "Nomi Sunrider, Jolee Bindo, Revan, The Exile-" He murmured, falling to silence as the names years between the names increased. Frown back in place, he looked up at Aayla. "There don't seem to be any more names in the last few hundred years."

"I know. It seems the rules became more… strict after Ruusan and the Jedi, if they did love, kept it a secret like we do." She moved closer to him and he could sense her excitement. "But why? If the ancient Jedi, who are said to be more powerful than we are today, loved and managed to remain so powerful, and in the Light, then it certainly didn't do them much harm." She leaned across him and snatched the datapad, bringing up a new file. "Read what Master Bindo, a Jedi who _married_, had to say on the subject! 'Controlling your emotions while in love, that's what they should teach. Love by itself does not do harm'" She looked up at Kit expectantly, eyes alight with excitement. "I stumbled across his work by accident a few days ago and, well, just found it…enlightening."

"It is rather interesting…In fact, I'm surprised that the Council haven't restricted it."

Aayla's eyes widened. "You can not-"

"Be calm. I have no intention of informing the rest of the August body. Another secret is not hard to keep." He smiled at her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead as he felt her sudden panic subside. "Of course I wouldn't tell them, it would be very hypocritical of me."

Aayla sighed in relief and laid her head on his shoulder and Kit was struck with just how beautiful she looked in the starlight. How lucky he was. "Good. Sorry, I was just so…afraid for a moment there. I guess…these theories just seem like such a comfort Kit. To know our love is not _wrong_… that others have loved before without downfall." She gave him a wry smile. "Well, without _too_ much downfall. But it seems to be more a danger of our occupation rather than a fall. Mostly. I just…I needed proof to throw in everyone's faces, mentally, every time I hear how wrong and dangerous love is."

Kit nodded silently, not even bothering to be ashamed of the fierce emotions he could sense from Aayla that were reflected in himself. Living a double life was exhausting and infuriating. "Would you mind sending me a copy of Bindo's teachings and that list of biographies?"

Aayla grinned up at him. "Naughty me, corrupting one of the Council."

If he had eyebrows to rise, Kit's would have been sky high. "I think you've already done more than that."

"Mmmm? How so?" Aayla asked mischievously and inwardly Kit sighed in relief, pleased that the somewhat dark mood of the evening seemed to have passed.

"Perhaps like this?" The Twi'lek slipped gracefully into his lap, straddling him, and leaned down, lips meeting his in a hungry kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip and he felt arousal shoot through him. He eagerly pressed his hands to her back, drawing her lithe body tighter against his. His tongue explored the well known cavity of her mouth and he swallowed her moans as one green skinned hand slipped beneath her top to caress her breasts, the other still firm about her waist. Her own delicate fingers flew to the top of his head to stroke his tentacles, greedily devouring his whimpers.

They broke apart when breathing became a necessity, whispering words of love only just loud enough for the other to hear as Kit gently lowered Aayla to the floor, covering her body with his, lips quickly finding each other again. For this, for her, Kit knew that any double life, any code breaking was worth it. It was his last rational thought before all reason was swept away by the passion that only the blue skinned Twi'lek beneath could him could evoke.

_The list of Jedi mentioned in the fic, as does the title, comes from the Knights of the Old Republic comics and computer games, of which I must confess to being a big fan. :) I always found what Jolee said about love to be interesting and thus this fanfic was born. Oh, and Lucas owns Star Wars, not I. _


End file.
